Dating Leo Valdez
by demigod1019
Summary: Come with Amber and see through her eyes the dates she has with Leo Valdez! ( Inspired by Lulu Caty)
1. Author's note

**Hey guys! This fanfiction is about Leo and Amber's different dates. I got the idea from Lulu Caty (that girl is really creative! :D). And if you don't know who Amber is then read my first fanfiction. And please please please give me any ideas and please please please review! Happy reading :D**


	2. Date 1

**I hope you like them, and remember please give me any off your ideas, comments, suggestions, or reviews. Happy reading! :D  
**

**********I only own Amber; Leo belongs to Rick Riordan **

Date 1

We were sitting inside the Starbucks, on the stools. We both were messing around, spinning in the chairs and laughing every time we hit each other. Then, the guy at the cashier looked at us as we were the weirdest things he had ever seen.

"Sir and Madam, what would you like to have?" he asked us

"One Vanilla Been ." I said recovering from the laughing

"Same here." Leo said, giving me a smirk

We looked at each other and kept laughing.I started to spin around again. Then, I stopped and kept watching Leo spin. I have no idea why I feel for this guy over all the other guys I could fall for. Then, he stopped and we looked right into each others' eyes.

"What?" Leo asked me

"Nothing, I was just wondering how you could spin around so many times with out getting dizzy." I lied

"Oh, my head hurts now." he said as he placed his fingers on his temples

"You ok?" I asked him

"I am now." he said rotating to the front

"Ma'm and ummm...sir, here are your drinks." the cashier said passing us our drinks

"Thanks." Leo and I said at the same time

We slurped our vanilla been drink really quick.

"Ah! Brain Freeze!" I exclaimed

"Ah!" Leo exclaimed as he put the bottom of his palm on his head.

We both laughed and finished our drinks. After that, we slipped on our warm accessories, stepped out of the Starbucks, and kept an awkward silence. Then, I turned and looked at Leo. I kept staring, wondering why I had feel for him.

"I know you're staring at me."

"Am not."

"Oh really?" he said as he instantly turned and looked at me, assuring that I was staring at him 100%

I looked the other way and wiped the snow of my face. We kept walking without saying a word. Then, we came to a huge flat area which was covered in snow.

"Snowball fight!" I said as I ran onto the meadow, grabbed some snow, and threw it in the air. Leo came running over to the snow and threw a snowball at me.

"Oh, ho ho, you're going to get it!" I exclaimed as I threw a ball at him

"Oh, it's on!" he said throwing one at me.

We kept throwing and dodging snowballs. Until snow got into Leo's eyes, at least that's what I thought.

"Ah!" he said as he covered his eye with his hand

I ran over and said, " Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

He looked up at me, pecked my check and said, " Nothing happened, I just wanted to see your reaction."

A 'jolt' ran through my body and I felt like kissing him on the spot.

"You know you're extremely pretty, especially in the snow?" he said as I tried hard not to blush

"And you do know you're blushing right?"

"Oh, shut up Leo." I said throwing some snow on his face

I turned around and kept walking, to the gods know where. I kept walking until something grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against a tree. My heart skipped a beat in astonishment. He looped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I started to breathe heavily as he came closer and closer. I knew he was going to take forever, so I gave him a peek on the check. I slipped through his arms and kept walking, leaving a stunned teenage boy, staring at a tree.


	3. Date 2

**I only own Amber; Leo belongs to Rick Riordan **

Date 2

"Where are we going Leo!" I screamed, reaching my hand out to make sure I don't bump into something

"Some where" he said

"Leo I am serious, If you don't remove this blindfold...Ah!" I exclaimed as I slipped

"Woah!" Leo said

At that moment I felt a arm grab my waist, right before I fell.

"Easy" Leo said, still letting me dangle in his arm.

He removed my blindfold and put his other arm around me. For a few seconds I squinted, because I couldn't see anything and the sun blinded me. Soon I could see, and I could see Leo smiling at me. The kind off smile that melted my insides.

"You ok?"

" Yeah, now that I have slipped, will you tell me where we are?" I asked

Leo lifted me up and looked into my eyes.

" You're really pretty, you know that right?" he said letting me go

I pushed him to the side and said trying hard no to blush, " Am not!"

" You know you're blushing right now right?" he said pushing me like I pushed him

" Shut up Leo." I said pushing him really off to the side

" Oh no you didn't!" he said getting up off the ground from my push

I screamed and ran as fast as I could. He kept coming closer and I started to slow down. Then I sped up and got out off his site and hid in the bushes. I saw him pass by in confusion.

" Where is she?!" he said to himself

" Surprise!" I said as I jumped onto his back

He caught my legs and gently let me down onto the grass, saying that he'll be right back. I waited for him wondering what he was doing. He came back with a picnic basket. He opened it up and pulled out my favorite foods and I stared in awe. Finally, he pulled out a bag off candy.

" Candy!" I exclaimed as I dove for the bag he passed me

I stuffed my mouth with candy as he brought out a bag for himself. I kept eating and eating, but Leo didn't even open his bag. I looked at him and he silently chucked to himself.

"What?" I asked

"You might want to look at yourself right now." he said trying to hold back his laugh

I ran to the bathroom, only to find a huge line. I waited in line as I kept turning around and saw Leo laughing, a lot. Many ladies and little girls in line kept giving me weird looks, which really freaked me out.

" Mommy, what happened to that girl's face?" a little girl in line finally asked her mommy

I ran out of line and passed Leo, who was still laughing. I knelt down by the lake and looked at myself. My whole mouth had different colors all over it. I splashed my face with water. Suddenly, I felt a foot kick me into the water. I fell face first into the water and could feel something gushing out off my nose, and it wasn't the water. I looked up to see a big fat boy probably a little older than me, with tattoos, a leather jacket, studded boots, and big muscles.

"What is your problem?!" Leo said pushing him

"What's your problem buddy?" he said pushing Leo

"What did she do to you?" Leo said

"Nothing she just looked good to pick on."

"Excuse me?!"I exclaimed as I got up

"Well leave her alone!"

"Why?"

"Because... um, because... because... she's my girlfriend!"

My heart skipped a beat at that statement. Leo looked at me worriedly, turned around and bulged out his chest.

"You think you're going to stop me?!" the big bully guy laughed

" Oh believe me I have defeated bigger things than you." Leo whispered to himself

The guy walked over to Leo and punched him in the stomach. Leo feel to the ground moaning in pain.

"Hey!" I screamed

I walked over to the guy and slapped his face as hard as I could, leaving a red mark on his face. He screamed in pain and smashed his hand against his check. The boy turned around and ran.

" Yeah run, there's way more were that came from." Leo screamed still moaning

I knelt to his side. I placed my hand on his face and felt a rage growing inside me. I concentrated and reached my arms out. Instantly, water came flowing to my side. I gently moved my hands towards Leo and let the water wrap around his body. I bet you many people were looking at us in awe. Soon, the water flowed back into the lake, reliving Leo's pain.

"Thanks." he said getting up

We both were starving and it was dark, the stars had come out . I ran back to the picnic basket and and started to eat.

"Look in the bottom of the basket, there's something there for you." Leo said looking up from his plate. pointing to the basket.

I looked inside and found a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it. It read, 'Amber, will u be my girlfriend? I promise never to cheat on you and to always love and protect you. I love u a lot, I always have, I didn't know that u liked me until our last "date".'

I looked up at Leo, who was biting his lip, looking at me. I cupped my hands on his face and kissed him. Instantly, sparks flew, my heart started to beat faster, I felt like I was going to melt, and I never wanted it to end.


	4. Date 3

We both waited in line, as I decided what movie to watch.

"So...What movie would you like to watch Ms. Amber Jackson."

"How about...oh, Hunger Games, Mr. Leo Valdez!"

"I thought you would say that." he said pulling out 2 tickets to that movie

"What do you want to eat?" he asked me as we headed to the popcorn line

"A Skittles and a Dr. Pepper"

"I would like 3 Skittles, 1 large popcorn, and 1 Dr. Pepper." he said to the cashier lady

"I'll pay." I said as I pulled out my wallet

"No you aren't." he said, extending his arms, stopping me from moving forward

"Leo"

"Amber, I already paid."

"Next time it's on me."

"No it's not"

"Um...Yes it is."

We walked into the theater and got last row seats. We sat down as I laced my fingers into Leo's. Soon the movie started.

* * *

Of course Leo was scared in the movie. He dug his head into my shoulder at any part he thought someone was going to die. Still, I walked out of the movie theater, happy.

"Isn't Josh Hutcherson amazing?!" I exclaimed, my hand still in Leo's

"Isn't he the one who played Peeta?" he asked

"Yup"

"That movie was cool."

"Just cool?!" I exclaimed

"Ok, really good."

After we both were done talking about the movie, it was around 5 p.m. and we didn't know what to do.

"What do you want to do now?" Leo asked

"I don't know, you tell me."

"You want to go shopping?"

"Not in the mood, and I usually don't shop that much."

"Ok, you want to go grab lunch?"

"We just had a big bag of popcorn, a big pack of candy, and a soda Leo, how much more do you want to eat?!"

"True, we could go for a drive."

"Yeah"

We walked to Leo's car and got in. Leo started the car and the radio turned on. I switched the radio station to the 1310 am station(Radio Disney). At this time, they played Disney songs, like the little kid ones, which I loved. We listened to many songs, humming along. Suddenly, my most favorite song came on, Hakuna Matata.

"Oh, I love this song!" I exclaimed, turning up the volume

"Me too." he said, still driving

Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries for the rest of your days  
It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata

Why, when he was a young warthog  
When I was a young warthog  
Very nice, thanks

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the Savannah after every meal  
I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood, downwind

And oh, the shame, he was ashamed  
Thoughta changin' my name, oh, what's in a name?  
And I got downhearted, how did you feel? Every time that I-  
Pumbaa, not in front of the kid, oh sorry

Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries for the rest of your days, yeah, sing it, kid  
It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata

It means no worries for the rest of your days  
It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata

We sang along, really really loud, and many people were staring at us as if we were mental. Leo and I were crazy, especially when we are together. After the song finished Leo stopped at some hill. I got out and sat on the front of his red car.

"And what are we doing here exactly?" I asked him

He looked down the hill, pointed, and said, "Look"

I jumped of and looked. It was amazing, a beautiful view of the city. Gold and White lights lit up the whole city. I started in awe. Suddenly, Leo called some one and whispered something.

"Ok, do it now George." he whispered

Suddenly all the lights went out and I gasped in surprise. Then, a few lights flickered on. It was a sentence, which read "I Love U Amber". They went out just in time for me to read the message the lights read. I turned around with tears in my eyes. Leo was standing there, biting his lips, rocking up and down, and playing with his fingers. I slowly walked over and kissed his check.

"That's all I get?!"

I came closer and kissed him, not on the check this time. No one gave me that sweet of a present before, no one until today.


End file.
